Alemania conoce a mochi Italia!
by Michelle-sama
Summary: como dice el titulo... el dia en que sucedio, sus reacciones y lo moe que sucedio! pasen y lean! (lo se mal summary, mi cabeza se seco -.-)


_**Disclaimer: **__**Hetalia no me pertenece, es del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz-sama.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**__** lo que este encerrado con este signo * indica que es un pensamiento.**_

_**he de decir que la idea de esta historia la saque de una tira, pero lo que contiene este fic son solo imaginaciones mías ya que la tira esta en japones por lo que contiene este fic es mio solo basado en eso. pondría el nombre del autor pero lo busque y no lo encontré así que si alguno lo sabe le agradecería me lo dijera asi lo pongo aca n.n**_

_**Bueno! Empecemos! nwn!**_

Alemania conoce a mochi Italia *-*

Ludwig estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá leyendo un libro, suspira despegando unos segundos la vista de su lectura para acostarse completamente contra el respaldo del sofá, cerro el libro y lo apoyo en la mesita que había a un lado del sofá, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que en ese momento gozaba, una leve sonrisa se vio en su rostro. Bendita la paz del momento, pero nada dura para siempre.

-veeeeee~~ Ludwig!-canturreo alegremente Feliciano entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba el alemán.

El alemán frunció un poco el ceño, su paz se vio interrumpida, suspiro con resignación y abrió los ojos para mirar al italiano.

-que sucede feli...- se quedó tieso unos segundos, mirando fijamente ese pequeño ovalo blanco que se movía en la cabeza del italiano. -*qué demonios es eso?!*

Feliciano se dio cuenta de lo que Ludwig observaba, sonrió y tomo entre sus manos el pequeño ovalo inquieto de su cabeza.

-Mira Ludwig!-dijo el italiano acercándose un poco más a el alemán que se inclinó un poco para observar mejor al pequeño ser que Italia sostenía en sus manos.

-él es mochi Italia!- cuando dijo eso el mochi saco una pequeña banderita italiana de un costado soltando el típico veeeee~~

En eso el mochi salta hacia Ludwig que justo logra poner sus manos para atraparlo.

-veo que le gustas! a que es tierno?- dijo sonriente Feliciano al tieso Ludwig de la sorpresa. -podrías cuidarlo un rato? iré a preparar su comida! veeee~~.

Feliciano no le dio tiempo de responder a Alemania ya que salió disparado fuera de la habitación.

-uhgg... *que hago ahora?*-

Observo al mochi Italia que sostenía entre sus manos, trago duro pensando, y intento sonreírle, saliéndole una sonrisa nerviosa que a la vista de alguien normal parecía una sonrisa demente. El pequeño solo lo observo, poniendo al alemán aún más nervioso.

-*maldición...! Espero no haberlo asustado*-pero contrario a lo que el pensaba el mochi le sonrió con sus mejillitas sonrojadas.

-ciaoooooo!- dijo el pequeño mochi, luego salto a su lado en el sofá y empezó a mecerse de un lado a otro cantando sus veeee~~

-*o bueno... al menos parece feliz...*-pensaba Ludwig mientras miraba más relajado al pequeño.

De pronto mientras seguía cantando mochi Italia se empezó a acercar a las piernas de Alemania, este se sorprendió un poco pero no se movió para impedírselo, solo observaba.

Trepo su muslo acercándose mas al final de este, acurrucándose en la cintura del alemán. Este vio cómo se iba quedando dormido rápidamente. Instintivamente apoyo su mano en mochi Italia dándole caricias.

-*es idéntico a Feliciano... no me extraña... hasta las caras que hacen y lo que dicen es igual, jaja...*-pensaba mientras lo seguía acariciando imaginando la cara de Feliciano.

-*o bueno... pero aun así es muy tierno...*-pensó sonrojándose un poco mientras entrecerraba sus ojos sin dejar de acariciar a mochi Italia.

Movido por el simple impulso, Ludwig acerco uno de sus dedos a la cara del pequeño, proporcionándole suaves caricias.

En eso mochi Italia le muerde el dedo, el alemán se sorprende pero no lo aparta, y al parecer soñando el pequeño mochi empieza a masticarlo suavemente pensando que es pasta.

Ludwig se sonroja todo y no aparta su dedo en ningún momento. Esto dura hasta que el Feliciano "original" entra a la habitación con un plato de pasta y observa a Ludwig rodeado de corazoncitos observando al mochi.

-veeeee~~?-dice Feliciano con unos signos de pregunta saliendo de su cabeza.

El mochi como por instinto salta del regazo de Ludwig a la velocidad de la luz atraído por el olor de su comida. Este estira su brazo como diciendo: "espera..." algo deprimido por la partida del pequeño.

-pasta!-dice alegremente el mochi a Feliciano para que le dé su comida, este solo sonríe y deja el plato en el suelo para que este como.

Feliciano se acerca a sentarse junto a Ludwig quien tiene la cara todavía roja.

-que sucede Ludwig? Tienes fiebre?- dice el italiano acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del rubio que no hace más que sonrojarse peor.

-na_nada... aléjate...- dice Ludwig tapándose la cara con una mano y girando la cabeza, ya había tenido demasiada "emoción" por un día.

-veeeeeeeee~~?- dice confundido Italia mientras su rulito se agita un poco.

-paastaaa!-grita dulcemente el mochi al terminar de comer con una dulce sonrisita.

_**Y? Que les pareció? w?**_

_**Hace rato que no escribía... temo estar un poco oxidada Q-Q... qué opinas mi querido leo? Te gusto? *Mira con ojitos de cachorro* y a ti belu?**_

_**Desde ya les agradezco si lo leen que me aran sumamente feliz! QwQ**_


End file.
